The Lost One
by Gingersnapz100
Summary: Sophia is the lost one, she was taken as a baby and grew up in a world of sword fighting, pain and loneliness. she ends up at the council of the gods and escapes her capturers and is about to run away when Nico di Angelo catches her eye she falls in love at first sight but still fears for her life, as her capturers will be looking for her...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you like it

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth were talking to Chiron when Apollo just appeared out of nowhere. He smiled at us and said "I have a new prophecy, a great prophecy that is very important,

The lost one is found,

Darkness falls in love with the water,

In her last breath she states "I love you",

In his last breath he states "I'll see you again",

The great one rises and the lost one falls

"Cool," I said "but why didn't Rachel tell us?" I ask

Apollo smiled "I wanted to tell you, that's why."

"Um, lord Apollo; what do we have to do with this?" Annabeth asked nervously

"Now how am I supposed to know...?" Apollo said, just as he completely disappeared into thin air

There was an awkward silence and Chiron looked nervous "That was strange" he said thoughtfully

Annabeth POV

When the prophecy said darkness falls in love with the water I immediately thought of Percy, but who could fall in love with Percy, he's mine!

Afterwards me and Percy walked to his cabin only to find a letter inviting us to the council of the Gods on the winter solstice, we had to go because it was from the Gods...

The council of the Gods on the winter solstice

Poseidon POV

Zeus was arguing with Hades about something stupid and I was watching the demigods, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. They had all been invited, the children of the big three and Annabeth. (The Greek big three). I thought about Percy's mom, sally, and I wondered if she still thought about us. I sighed sadly, no she wouldn't she's got Paul Blowfish, sorry I mean Blowfis.

Suddenly something strange happened, which silenced Zeus and Hades and the demigods stopped chatting, I stared in amazement...

A girl a boy who were sword fighting suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the girl lost her concentration and looked around then smiled. Then the tip of the boys sword came to her neck "I win" he said triumphantly. Then he too looked around and glared at the girl "you've done it again!" he said angrily.

"It can't be..." I muttered in amazement, everyone turned to stare at me including the girl, the boy was still glaring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I'd heard what Poseidon had said and I wondered who she could be, probably another child of his. She had long, slightly curly, dark brown almost black hair, like mine. My hair should be black but because of my mothers brown hair it is dark brown, her mother must have brown hair too then. Her eyes were sea green, like mine but her skin was extremely pale, not because she was naturally pale she looked ill. She had dark circles under both eyes, her skin was also bruised in places and she had many scars: on her arms, loads on the palms of her hands and about seven on her neck. The way Poseidon said 'it cant be...' made me wonder even more about who she was.

She looked away from poisidon and looked at the boy, the boy looked about my age, he had light brown, messy hair, dull brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She grabbed the tip of the sword and her hand began to bleed, she didn't seem to care, then she ripped it out of the boy's hand and threw it across the room.

"We're leaving." He growled

"No" she said firmly but there was a hint of fear in her voice

He smiled evilly "You have no choice in the matter." He grabbed her arm and he tried to click a button on a black wristband that she was wearing but before he could she grabbed his arm with her free hand, then he froze and fell to the ground. She knelt beside him and checked to see if he was still breathing, she smiled to herself then stood up. Whilst this was going on Zeus, Poseidon and Hades seemed to be having some sort of argument,

"oh Poseidon, you've had another child, haven't you?" Zeus asked irritably

No, not _another_ child..." Poseidon answered vaguely

"Well" Hades demanded "who is she then, I assume you know?"

"When Sally, percy's mom-

"Yes, we know who she is," Zeus said impatiently

"Well when she gave birth she had twins, a boy and a girl, Percy and Sophia" Poseidon said as he pointed to me and the girl, supposedly Sophia. "when they were one month old I went to visit Sally and tell her about camp half blood. When I arrived at the flat Sally was sat a the table in the kitchen crying, when she saw me she said,'Poseidon, she's gone, Sophia, she's gone!' every trace that she had ever been born was gone, the mist had covered her up. So I sent search party's out to find her, but there was no trace of her at all."

"Wait," I interrupted, all three of the gods stared down at me impatiently "So you're saying that she is my sister? But shes younger than me."

The girl, Sophia, walked up looking confused.

"How are you younger than him, you look fourteen?" Poseidon asked her.

"Well when I did turn fourteen they decided that they wanted to keep me young and full energy, ready for battle. So this" she said pointing to her wristband "is a tracking device, a transport device and an anti-ager."

"Who is _they_?" Poseidon asked

"The people who took me away, they kept talking about the great one, who is he?"

The faces of the three gods paled "The great one, what did they say about the great one?" zeus asked weariliy as if something was going to jump out at him.

"They said he had great plans for me." She replied

Poseidon changed the subject, "Why are you so bruised and wounded?"

She looked at him her eyes full of pain. And then she explained...

**Sophia POV**

"I grew up in a world of battle training, pain and loneliness. Ever since I can remember I've been wielding a sword, training every single day . They trained me not to fear a sword, to be able to hold it and not feel the pain as it cuts me. I've been cut so many times that it doesn't hurt me much anymore." She sighed " The cuts on my arms, the bruises and the stab wounds that you can't see are from a punishment.

"A punishment? A punishment for what?" Poseidon asked in horror

"I've done this before, I've transported myself to somewhere before. I was so young they thought that I'd forgotten, but then I did it again I transported myself to the battle of Kronos and nearly got killed, when they found me" she hesitated "they locked me in a room with a mad Cyclopes which had a knife, I was badly wounded then a few weeks ago I killed my trainer, on purpose, so they did it again." She shivered.

**Poseidon POV**

Oh my poor little girl how could someone do that to her.

"How did you kill that boy?" I asked

"I froze the water in his blood." she said and then she froze, her eyes full of pure fear and turned to look at the doors.

The doors opened and a man walked through, I recognised him he was one of my sons from years ago, his death caused WW2. Wait how can he be alive.

As if she was answering my thoughts, Sophia said "He was frozen at the age of 24 he's stayed the same age for nearly seventy years, there was really no need for WW2 as Hades genuinely couldn't find him."

She then took out her sword and got ready for a fight, she looked scared, she pulled the wristband off her wrist and threw it away from her. She had two swords the one she had used from earlier and one which was hidden and attached to her belt, she used her usual sword.

The man walked towards her and laughed "I have been training for almostseventy years and you think you can beat me with that!"

"I'll try my hardest" she said weakly

He smiled cruelly at her "If I win I can do whatever I want with you," she shivered "If you win you can kill me and go free. Agreed?" he then laughed as if there was no possibility of her winning.

She will win, she's much smarter than him and hopefully she is wise, as Sophia means wise.

"Agreed, let the battle commence!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy POV

I was stunned, she was my sister and she had gone through much more pain than me and she had been alone nearly all her life.

She was stood near Poseidon's throne, poised for attack, the man, who I guessed was the man who caused WW2, walked towards her confidently, his sword was longer than hers and it looked a lot stronger, actually he looked stronger all round, I felt very scared for her.

They began to fight, she blocked every blow but she never had time to strike at him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere he disarmed her and her sword went flying across the room and into the fire, it was gone. It happened so fast that no one could have seen it coming but Sophia obviously did, I saw her eyes light up for just a second, he had obviously played into her trap, whatever that was. She took out her other sword, the hidden one, the hilt was made of celestial bronze but the sword part was made of ice, ice which didn't melt. He looked scared, Poseidon gasped and Sophia smiled confidently, they resumed fighting but he seemed to be keeping his distance from the sword. Suddenly, just like before he disarmed and the sword clattered to the ground just behind him. She portrayed no emotion.

His sword came to her neck she backed up against a marble pillar and his sword dug into her neck.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearfully

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll show you something like the person you would have fallen in love with and how happy you would been" His eyes suddenly glinted emerald green

She gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek "No, it's not you, please no..." Her face was a mask of pure fear

He smiled and said "I will make your life a living hell."

She was watching the sword which had flown in to the fire , it began to float out of the fire, it's tip was facing the man's back, it then flew forward straight towards him!

"No, you won't," She said her, voice getting stronger

He looked confused, then the sword struck him, his skin began to dry out as if all the moisture from his body was leaving, then he was still, the water from his blood must have gone. He fell to the ground. A green mist left his body.

She looked shocked, genuinely shocked and she was still scared, you could see it her eyes. I wonder what it was that she saw...

Sophia POV

It was him, it was the great one, and he was here! There is no escape.

Percy came up to me and helped me up,

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I don't know." I replied

Poseidon changed to human size,he looked confused, then he smiled,

"You must see your mother, come on!" He said excitedly, you could see he was really happy, I don't know if he knew that the great one had just been in the room but if he did he didn't show it.

Poseidon called for a taxi to my mother's apartment. I was nervous; I wouldn't know what to say.

"She'll be so happy!" he kept saying "She thought you were dead, she was and still is so upset, but she won't be now." He told me

My nervousness grew and when we were walking up the stairs I froze, I couldn't go any further.

"It's ok, she's lovely, you don't have to say anything, it's ok" Percy told me his voice was soothing and kind

I started to move again but I was getting slower as we reached the door. Percy took out his key and opened the door to the apartment; he walked in and smiled at someone I couldn't see.

"Hey Mom!" Percy said happily

"Hey, I thought you were staying at camp half blood until the summer break is over?" asked a woman with a sweet voice, presumably my mother, Sally Jackson.

Poseidon walked in after me and also smiled at Sally,

"Hello Sally," he said happily then, "hello Paul" he said more glumly

"Hello," a man's voice said, it must be Paul

"Oh, Poseidon, it's nice to see you, I didn't think-

I walked in, there was a woman standing next to a man, Sally and Paul, my mother had long, slightly curly hair, like mine but hers was a lighter brown. She looked me, she was confused, and then she looked at Poseidon,

"Ah, who is this?" she said and she smiled at me

Poseidon walked up to her and took her hands in his, Paul glared at him, Percy was sat at the table in the kitchen, Poseidon ignored him, "I told you that I'd find her," Poseidon looked at then smiled at Sally, who seemed to be in complete shock she went and sat down next to Percy,

"Really?" she asked her eyes were lit up, a tear rolled down her cheek...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sophia POV**

I watched as my mother stared at me in amazement, she jumped up and hugged me, I hugged her back and tears began roll down my cheeks, I felt so lonely at this moment I knew exactly what I had missed out on, I needed my mother even though I'd never even had her. The tears got bigger and I almost completely broke down. The hug lasted about five minutes, then I pulled away, I needed to compose myself. She smiled me; her smile was full for me, a daughter that she didn't even know. Then she asked me about my life and I told her everything, it felt so good to finally tell someone about all the pain that I had gone through.

We stayed awhile talking about each other's lives, I found out that I had been taken as a baby and every trace of me had disappeared, not even the Gods could find me! I heard about all of Percy's quests with Annabeth, and a boy called Nico di Angelo, I liked his name, from the description of him he must have been one of the boys at the council of the Gods, ahhh yes he was the handsome one, I hoped to meet him again.

**Sally POV**

It was wonderful to see my daughter again, after all these years... When she told us about her life I wanted to break down in tears again, she would start aging again now but she would always look younger than Percy, even though she was born first. She told us about what she could do with water, which was kind of scary... She can freeze the water in your blood, which stops your heart! She can manipulate water molecules, making them freeze or making it rain and she can move water molecules in any way she wants. That's how she moved her sword; it has water molecules in it.

Poseidon POV

When I heard about what she could do with water I was impressed, my twin's abilities with water were quite different, Percy can manipulate masses of water whereas Sophia can manipulate water molecules. As they talked all I could think about was the great one, to think his true name would cause me great pain and if a demigod even knew his true name they would disintegrate. He was once very powerful, but then according to stories he just disappeared completely, until now.

I realised that I needed to get them safely to camp halfblood before anything else happened.

"I think we need to get you two back to camp before anything else happens, if the great one really is stirring then we are not safe." I told the twins

Sophia looked scared again but Percy looked as if he wanted to fight something. We left and I took them to camp half blood, Percy began explaining about the camp.

Percy POV

I began explaining to Sophia about camp half blood,

"We will stay in the Poseidon cabin-

"Does Nico di Angelo go to camp half blood?" she asked me excitedly

I realised she must like him, after all they looked the same age, even though she should be 19 and he should be about 80.

"Yes sometimes he stays at camp, why? Do you like him?" I asked suspiciously

She blushed and smiled "Well yes, I did think he was rather cute..." she blushed even more when I smiled approvingly at her

We walked in and there was Nico he was watching, us he smiled at her and she instantly froze, her face flushed crimson.

"Hey I saw you at the council of the gods, you're really good at sword fighting, probably better than Percy or maybe Annabeth and they're the best here" he told her

"Well I'd like to think so as I have been wielding a sword since I can remember," she smiled back at him, I was getting bored so I left to find Annabeth

Nico POV

Good at fighting and beautiful, wow, I'm lucky,

"What you did with the sword back there it was amazing, how did you do it?" I asked

" I have control over water molecules, my sword has water molecules in it so I can control however I want to. With that first boy I froze the water molecules in his blood, killing him instantly,"

"Yeah, I felt his life ebb away from him, I wondered what you did." I was definitely impressed now, I had to make her mine, she smiled and blushed once again,

"You must be a son of Hades then, I was told about you when I was held captive and how you escaped from Tartarus after you had to be left behind to close the door on the other side, I always wanted to meet you, you are so brave and strong." Now it was my turn blush,

"Well, thank you I would never have believed that a sister of Percy's could be so beautiful," I told her truthfully, "I'd sit with you at dinner but we're not allowed to swap tables. Maybe we could meet up sometime?"

Her face lit up "Yes, I'd love to!" She exclaimed...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico and Sophia began dating, it was clear that they were a match made by Aphrodite! They would go Pegasus riding together and they would meet up all time, Nico was now at camp halfblood more than ever.

Sophia POV

"I love you, Nico," I told Nico

"I love you too, my sweet Sophia, I'm sorry I have to go – my dad needs me for something. I'll be back next week though, Chiron said that we could go for a picnic, out of the camp but we have to stay in Manhattan." Nico told me, I smiled at him I knew exactly where I wanted to go, somewhere in a forest, secluded...

I was very lonely without him, but it gave me a chance to think about my safety, Poseidon had seemed scared when I'd told him about the Great one, now that I had escaped I was sure he wouldn't let me go that easily...

Poseidon came to visit me and Percy, he told me to stay away from Nico, we ended up arguing about and I stormed off. I would not stay away from Nico!

One week later

Nico was back and I was so happy, at lunch we went to a secluded part of Central Park, it was sooooo beautiful, Nico already had everything set up, there was a blanket to sit on and a picnic basket full of food.

"oh Nico, this is perfect," I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, but he froze and then spun round so he was now in front of me, exactly where I'd just been standing.

"What-." I began but when I went round to look at him there was an arrow in his chest, his facial expression was a mixture of pain and shock. There was a rustling in the trees around us. And then silence. I froze in shock, we were clearly not safe, but it could not have been a monster- that arrow had been meant for me, it must be something to do with the Great one. Nico collapsed into my arms. I inspected his wound, this was not a normal arrow, I got him some ambrosia (I take some everywhere with me). It didn't seem to help him at all. It would take me about one hour to get back to halfblood hill, so I decided to take him to Olympus, he needed Apollo's help.

I called a Pegasus and we flew to Olympus, I carried Nico all the way to the throne room. There was no one there.

"Lord Apollo, wherever you are please help us," I shouted

After a few seconds Apollo appeared next to me, he smiled at me,

"Please help him." I asked

Apollo looked at Nico and then knelt beside him and checked his wound. He pulled out the arrow and examined it.

"He has been badly poisoned, I cant tell what the poison is though... I am very sorry, but I don't think that there is anything that I can do," Apollo sighed "Hades will not be happy."

I began to cry "You mean he's going to die?" Nico was barely concious now

"Yes."

Nico looked at me so i knelt beside him aswell.

"I'll see you again" He whispered to me


End file.
